Reencontro
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Passaram seis anos desde que se separaram... algo modou na vida dela e o que aconteçe quando se reencontram? SxS - ExT Continuaçao de "fuga natalicia", nao lê sem ter lido a outra


**Olá, milagre ne? Eu sei. Bem estou de volta com uma continuaçao a minha ultima short de CCS "Fuga natalicia". Se nao leu essa short leia primeio ante sde ler esta porque se nao nao irá preçeber ok? XD Depois nao digam que nao havisei.**

**Bem CCS nao é meu e bla bla bla pah porque raio é que eu ainda tento?**

**VA vamos la a continuaçao... como se custuma dizer:**

**SILENCIO QUE SE VAI CANTAR O FADO (neste caso vai-se ler a short)**

**Divirtam-se...**

**_

* * *

_****__**

**_Reencontro_**

_" Sakura Kinomoto aparece depois de vários dias desaparecido"_

_"Sakura Kinomoto entra de férias prolongadas sem data prevista e sem explicações aparentes"_

_"Sakura Kinomoto retorna aos seus filmes melhor que nunca, depois de três anos de ferias"_

_"Sakura Kinomoto é mãe?"_

_**…**_

Havia-se passado três anos desde da aventura de natal de Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura depois de ter sido encontrada na cama com o seu grande amor, voltou sem se opor para o seu mundo. Afastou-se de quem amava. Não só dele, mas também a família dele, que na altura que tinha desaparecido ajudo-a e tratou-a como se ela fosse uma deles. Depois de ter saído daquela casa, nunca mais tinha visto a família Li, nenhum dos membros. Queria ter entrado em contacto com eles, mas não a deixaram. O pai e o irmão vigiavam a todo o momento, e mesmo durante a noite havia alguém de olho nela. Eriol também nunca ajudou a falar com a família Li. Mesmo continuando sendo amigo intimo da família, nunca trazia nada para ela e nem levaria cartas que ela dirigia a família.

Passados dois meses do seu regresso, uma notícia deixou Sakura em pânico. A sua vida e carreira estavam em perigo. De inicio tentou esconder. Mas a mentira não durou mais que duas semanas ate Eriol perceber o que se passava. Ela estava grávida.

_**Flashback £££££££**_

_- Sakura? Estas a sentir-te bem? – Perguntava Eriol a porta da casa-de-banho, onde a actriz encontrava-se a vomitar a comida que tinha ingerido minutos atrás._

_- Estou. – Disse com uma voz muito fraca._

_- Sakura, andas assim a 1 mês. Andas sempre enjoada, de vez em quanto apetece-te comer coisas estranhas, já não falando que sempre que estas nas provas de roupas na semana a seguir já não te servem, nota-se que tas a engordar, deve ser pró comeres muito. Podes estar doente, sabias? – Comenta Eriol preocupado com a rapariga. – Sakura o que se esta a passar contigo? Até parece que estas grávida. – Nesse momento a porta abre-se e Sakura olha para o agente com uma cara muito preocupada e triste. Ele fica sem entender a situação. Os olhos verdes dela começam a encher-se de água e pequenas gotas começam a cair. Sem pensar duas vezes ela agarra-se ao jovem chorando. _

_- Porque isto tinha de acontecer comigo? – Pergunta enquanto chorava._

_- Não é possível. Estás grávida? – Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça. O rapaz entra em choque quando a rapariga confirma as suas suspeitas. - De quem? – Sakura afasta-se rapidamente dele e dá-lhe uma estalada com tanta força que deixa a cara do rapaz vermelha e com a marca dos seus dedos._

_- DE QUEM ACHAS QUE É? DO PAI NATAL? OLHA QUE NÃO TAS LONGE. A DATA É ESSA MAS A PESSOA NÃO. É DE SHAORAN DE QUEM QUERIAS QUE FOSSE? – Grita ela zangada com a acusação do rapaz._

_- Desculpa. Agi mal. – Disse voltando abraça-la para tentar fazer com que as lágrimas deixassem de cair pelo seu rosto. – O que faremos? _

_- Eu quero ter o bebe. – Responde ela muito rapidamente_

_- Nem eu ia querer o contrário. Já sei. – Sakura afasta-se e olha para ele. – Vais ficar de férias, e é já. Porque a barriga já esta a notar-se quando eles nascerem logo vemos o que fazemos. Mas ninguém poderá saber que estas grávida, apenas a tua família e a família do Shaoran. – Ela concorda com a cabeça._

_- Como faremos isso? Eu terei de fazer exames. _

_- Um médico vira cá…_

_**Fim de Flashback £££££££ **_

E foi assim que conseguira disfarçar a gravidez. Mantendo-a em casa e com médico particular, bem era uma médica que rapidamente se tornou melhor amiga de Sakura e a mulher da vida de Eriol.

**_SxSxSxSxSxS_**

Ninguém desconfiava de nada. As revistas e jornais eram constantemente vistos para ver se havia algo sobre as longas férias da actriz, mas nada para além de tentarem adivinhar para onde ela poderia ter ido viajar.

O pai de inicio não ficou muito feliz com a gravidez, mas a partir do momento em que ela vez a 1º ecografia, ficou um avó babado.

Touya por sua vez passou a gravidez todo zangado, irritado e com uma aura de assassínio a Shaoran por ter engravidado a sua irmã mais nova, que ela achava ainda ser uma criança mesmo tendo já os 18 anos.

Shaoran e a família nunca chegaram a saber. Eriol quando tentou entrar em contacto com eles, eles tinham desaparecido, depois de ter passado 3 meses do retorno da jovem. E nunca tinham dado a entender que pretendiam ir embora, o que deixou o Eriol e Sakura tristes. Ele nunca mais tinha tido notícias da família Li. Principalmente de Shaoran.

E assim passaram os meses da gravidez, até que finalmente chegou o dia.

_**Flashback £££££££**_

_Dia dois de Setembro, no céu as nuvens tinham desaparecido por completo deixando apenas a brilhante estrela do dia. Sakura estava na sua cama a ler um livro, já a espera de qualquer altura entrar em trabalho de parto. Do nada começa a sentir dores fortes. _

_- TOMOYO. ERIOL. – Grita ela pelos amigos. - AJUDEMM. AHHHHHH. – A sua voz cheia de dor ecoava pela enorme casa. Rapidamente dois jovens entram por ela. A rapariga de cabelos compridos pretos com uns olhos de cor violeta que destacava na sua pele pálida, aproxima-se da cama._

_- Sakura as aguas arrebentaram. Calma que eu vou buscar o material. Eriol das duas uma ou fazes o papel que o pai das crianças devia de fazer, que é ficar sem dedos, ou vens me ajudar. – Disse a moça enquanto andava de um lado para o outro_

_- Prefiro ficar sem dedos se não te importares, meu amor. – Disse o rapaz quando pegava nas mãos da moça deitada que gritava pelos pulmões._

_- PAREM COM ISSO E TIREM-ME A PORCARIA DAS DOR AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. – Tomoyo rapidamente se aproxima dela e começa a puxar a criança para fora ao mesmo tempo que dizia o que Sakura devia de fazer._

_- Sakura um já sai-o. É uma menina – Disse Tomoyo entregando a criança a uma das enfermeiras que lá estavam_

_- TIRA MAS É O OUTRO AI DE DENTRO. – Reclama Sakura. _

_Passado alguns minutos Tomoyo já tinha tirado a outra criança._

_- Um menino. Tens um Lindo casal de gémeos, amiga. – Disse Tomoyo no momento em que entregava os recém-nascidos aos braços da mãe. _

_Sakura estava de rastos, ainda tinha dores pelo corpo todo. Mas ao ver os seus filhos, fruto do seu amor pelo único homem que amou na vidam senti-o que tudo o resto seria secundário. _

_- Então pai por uns 40 minutos. Como estas? Ela não te partiu os dedos espero. – Brinca Tomoyo com o namorado que estava branco como a parede sentado no chão encostado a cama. _

_- Tu quanto tiveres filhos, lembra-me de arranjar alguém para ir fazer de mim. Por nunca mais assistirei a isto. – Disse com uma voz fraquinha._

_- Os meus filhos, são tão lindos. – Disse a mãe babada._

_- São muito bonitos são. - Disse Tomoyo enquanto passava levemente com a ponta do dedo nas carinhas pequenas dos dois gémeos. – Então e agora mama babada? Como estas coisinhas lindas se iram chamar?_

_- A menina Aiko, e o menino Akio. – Disse sem conseguindo tirar os olhos dos recém-nascidos_

_**Fim de Flashback £££££££ **_

Já se tinham passado seis anos desde do nascimento dos gémeos. Sakura tinha voltado para o seu trabalho mas os gémeos nunca apareciam em público e ninguém sabia da existência deles, nem desconfiavam, já que Sakura não tinha tido nenhuma mudança física depois do parto.

O pai dos pequenos nunca mais tinha sido encontrado. Assim como a família. Eriol ainda chegou a ri a Hong Kong como lua-de-mel para tentar encontrá-los. Mas nem sinal de vida.

**_SxSxSxSxSxS_**

- MÃE… A AIKO NÃO ME DEIXA BRINCAR. - Ouve-se uma voz infantil a choramingar pela casa. O rapaz com os seus cincos anos, quase seis, andava a correr pela enorme casa a procura da sua mãe. Rapidamente encontra-a no seu quarto olhando para um anel que sempre tinha no dedo. O pequeno rapaz aproxima-se da mãe e abraça-a fazendo com que ela apercebe-se da sua presença.

- Que foi meu amor? – Pergunta a mulher a olhar para a cara triste do filho.

- Eu estava a brincar com a tia Tomoyo mas a Aiko apareceu e levou a tia de ao pé de mim. – Disse com uma vozinha muito chorona. O menino era muito parecido com Sakura incluindo a personalidade e os seus olhos verde-esmeralda. A menina por sua vez era a fotocópia feminina do Shaoran, chegava a ser difícil imaginar que aquelas crianças eram gémeas.

- Oh meu amor. A mana não fez por mal. – Disse tentado acalmar o filho. – Olha, fazemos assim, deixamos a mana a brincar com a tia e tu brincas comigo. A mama hoje não vai trabalhar. Assim tenho o dia todo para os meus… - Não conseguiu acabar a sua fala porque foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta a bater com força deixando entrar por ela Eriol mais uma menina pequena a correr atrás dele tentando apanhar.

- Tio Eriol deixa lá. – Dizia com uma voz tristinha. Eriol estava tão assustado que nem parecia ele. Sakura chega-se ao pé da filha e pega-a ao colo.

- Hei que confusão é esta aqui? – Pergunta desorientada.

- Tomoyo…- Foi a única palavra que Eriol consegui dizer antes de se deixar cair no chão ao lado de Akio.

- Que se passa com ela? – Pergunta Sakura preocupada com a amiga.

- Esta com ideias de ter filhos novamente. Só que agora decidiu usar a tua filha para pedir. – Sakura não aguenta e desata-se a rir da cara do agente.

- Ficaste assim tão traumatizado?

- Sim. – Responde simplesmente. – Bem mas mudando de assunto. Faz as malas. Temos de partir.

- Para onde? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Paris. Ficaras lá alguns tempos a gravar um novo filme.

- E os gémeos? – Pergunta Sakura abraçando os pequenos.

- Não sei. Ficam com o teu pai? – Mete em hipótese Eriol.

- De novo não. Estou farta de estar longe deles. – Reclama a jovem mãe.

- Porque nos não ficamos com o tio Eriol quando a mama vai trabalhar? – Pergunta Aiko. Os dois adultos olham para a menina sem saber onde ela queria chegar. – O tio não vai com a mama? – Ambos concordaram com a cabeça. – Então…

- Nos também vamos. E vamos brincar ao faz de conta. E fazemos de conta que estamos com o tio. – Disse Akio concluindo as ideias da irmã.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse a pequena.

- Até que é boa ideia. Ser mãe por um tempo. – Disse uma voz a porta do quarto. Tomoyo estava encostada a porta a ouvir a conversa. – Vê bem Sakura, tens os teus meninos ao pé de ti, e ninguém desconfiara que são teus filhos porque estarem comigo e pensaram que são meus e do Eriol. Bem a parte do Eriol é só acrescentar uns dias aos 40 minutos dele. – Disse risonha.

- Acho uma óptima ideia. VAMOS PARA FRANÇA. – Disse Sakura achando a ideia muito boa.

- Problema. – Disse Eriol estragando o clima de felicidade. – Tomoyo estamos casados a 4 anos. Como raio apareceram dois filhos nossos com seis anos?

- Ninguém ligara. E se ligarem pensamos lá. – Disse a médica.

- Então… - Começa Aiko

- …Vamos… - Continua Akio seguindo o raciocínio da irmã.

- PARA A FRANÇA COM A MAMA. – Disseram ambos em conjunto e muito felizes.

Passaram 4 dias e os gémeos já se encontravam dentro de um avião quase a chegar a Paris. Encontravam-se irrequietos no assento do avião ao lado de Sakura. Desde que tinham deslocado não paravam quietos. Primeiro era para ver quem ia a janela, depois já era que queriam trocar para ficar ao pé da mãe. Mas no fim de muita confusão conseguiram acalmar. As nuvens eram o que mais encantava nos jovens.

Finalmente quando pisaram território francês ambos os gémeos saíram a correr fazendo com que se perdessem dos três adultos que os acompanhavam.

- Meu deus onde andam aqueles dois? – Dizia Tomoyo já a preocupar-se com o desaparecimento das crianças.

- E se eles são raptados? Ou atropelados? Ai porque comigo. AIKO. AKIO ONDE ESTAO. – Tentava chamar Sakura no meio da multidão.

- Não te preocupes que nós os encontramos. Vamos nos separar. Tomoyo, vais por aquele lado. Sakura vai em frente que eu procuro lá fora. – Da as indicações as raparigas antes delas saírem disparadas a procura dos gémeos.

Duas crianças andavam a correr entre as pessoas no grande aeroporto de Paris, a brincar apanhada. De repente a menina empurra sem querer o irmão fazendo com que ele cai-se e batesse com o joelho no chão. Ele começa a chorar assustando a irmã que fica preocupada.

- Akio que se passa? – Disse ajoelhando para ficar da altura do irmão que estava caído no chão. A pequena começa a olhar para trás e para os lados a procura dos adultos e depara-se com um monte de pessoas desconhecidas. – A mãe e os tios não estão aqui. – Acabando de dizer isso Akio começa a chorar ainda mais. – Não te preocupes mano eu vou procura-los. Não saias daqui. – A menina nem esperou resposta do irmão, começou logo a correr na direcção onde tinham vindo.

Akio continuava a chorar sentado no chão agarrando o joelho enquanto esperava pela irmã. De repente sente alguém ajoelhar-se aos seus pés. Uma mão toca-lhe e ele sente algo familiar. Sem pensar duas vezes nem olhando para que pode-se estar a tocar agarra-se ao desconhecido tremendo de medo.

- Hei pequeno, calma. – Disse a voz de quem o abraçava. Akio assusta-se e afasta-se ligeiramente mostrando por fim a sua cara marcada de lágrimas ao homem desconhecido. O homem olha-lhe nos olhos e assusta-se ao ver aquela cor que lhe era tão familiar. O pequeno também se sentia atraído pelos olhos de avelã do mais velho.

- Os teus olhos. São iguais aos da minha mana. – Disse o pequeno já se esquecendo da dor do joelho e de estar perdido do resto da família.

- Então tens uma mana? É mais velha? – Pergunta o homem com uma certa curiosidade da vida do pequeno.

- Não nascemos ao mesmo tempo… como se diz…- Tenta pensar o rapaz.

- Gémeos.

- Isso. – O menino dá-lhe um sorriso tímido mas muito confortante.

- Então e a tua mana? Não esta contigo?

- Ela foi procurar a mama. Nos estávamos a brincar e sem querer perdemo-la. – Começou a ficar triste novamente ao lembra-se que estava perdido.

- Eu vou ajudar a encontrar a tua…- Ele não consegue terminar a frase porque sente alguém a empurra-lo e a tirar a criança dos seus braços.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Disse a mulher irritada. O homem levanta-se e olha para a mulher.

- Desculpe. É o seu filho? É que ele estava perdido e eu… - Tenta explicar o rapaz com um certo medo da resposta da mulher.

- É meu filho sim. Obrigada pela preocupação. – Disse Tomoyo ao afastar-se do estranho.

- O meu nome é Akio. Espero, voltar a ver o senhor. – Disse o rapazinho enquanto se afastava ao colo da senhora.

Tomoyo rapidamente encontra-se com Eriol que vinha com uma cara muito triste

- Encontrei um. – Disse Tomoyo ao chamar atenção do marido.

- Que bom. Só falta a peste número um. – Mas mal acabava de dizer que sente alguém agarra-lhe as pernas. – Ela não é boa pessoa não haja duvida. – Disse sorrindo. Sakura vinha logo atrás triste mas muda logo de humor ao ver o seu outro filho nos braços da amiga.

- Ai que bom. Estão os dois bem. Meninos não voltem a fazer isto. Ouviram? – Disse Sakura a ralhar com os filhos. Mas a cara de zangada que ela tinha não durou mais que uns segundos, porque no instante a seguir já os estava abraçar com uma enorme força.

- Mama, larga. Tas a magoar. – Queixa-se Aiko. Sakura faz de imediato o que a filha pede. – Bem agora vamos para o hotel. – Disse animada enquanto puxava Tomoyo para a saída do aeroporto.

Rendidos as evidências foram todos para o hotel para poderem descansar da longa viagem.

Os gémeos por medida de segurança ficaram no quarto de Tomoyo e de Eriol o que deixou Sakura um pouco triste. Mas passado alguns dias já estava habituada a ter os filhos no quarto ao lado.

E assim foi passando os dias até que por fim já fazia um mês que se encontravam em Paris. O Filme ainda faltava muito para terminar as filmagens. Mas Sakura sempre arranjava um tempinho para os seus filhos.

Já era Setembro, e faltava apenas uma semana para 27 de Setembro. O aniversário dos gémeos. As crianças já estavam em pulgas, já que a mãe iria passar o dia todo com elas.

Finalmente o dia chegou. De manha cedo, Sakura começa a sentir a sua cama abanar como se alguém salta-se em cima dela. Bem eram duas criancinhas a saltar. Sakura vai abrindo os olhos vagarosamente e vê os filhos já vestidos e prontos para sair. Num movimento rápido segura os dois e deita-os na cama.

- Pestes não me deixam dormir? – Ralha a jovem mãe.

- Mas mama, nos fazemos anos. – Disse a voz tristonha de Akio.

- Pois é mama. Esqueceste? – Disse Aiko

- Claro que não meus amores. Foi o dia mais feliz para mim. – Disse abraçando os filhos. - Parabéns meus amores.

- E a mim ninguém me da os parabéns? – Reclama uma voz a porta. Sakura olha para a porta e vê o casal de amigos lá encostados a porta fechada. Eriol estava com uma cara de mau humor.

- Mas que raio. Eriol, todos os anos temos de te dar os parabéns? – Reclama a mulher de olhos verdes-esmeralda.

- Claro. Que é que esteve no parto o tempo todo? – Pergunta indignado.

- Eu e a Sakura. – Responde Tomoyo gozando da cara do marido.

- Eu vi de um ponto de visão diferente. – Reclama o rapaz.

- Pronto… parabéns papa por 40 minutos. – Disse Sakura a gozar. Os gémeos que estavam achar piada a discussão dos adultos de momento para o outro ficam tristes fazendo com que Sakura repara-se. – Que se passa amores?

- O que é um pai? – Pergunta Aiko

- Nos não temos um porque? – Pergunta Akio

- Porque tem de ser o tio Eriol o nosso pai? O pai não tem de ser casado com a mama? – Volta a perguntar a menina.

- Pois é. E o tio Eriol é casado com a tia Tomoyo. E ele só papa quando brincamos ao faz de conta. – Reclama o menino. Sakura fica sem reacção perante as perguntas dos filhos. Eles nunca se tinham importado a brincar ao faz de conta fazendo com que Eriol fosse o pai, nem nunca tinha querido saber porque não tinham pai. A jovem mãe em pânico olha para os amigos que não estavam muito melhores que ela.

- Será que não esta na altura de contar a verdade? – Pergunta Tomoyo.

- Se calhar. Mas… só no fim do dia. Pode ser amores? – Pergunta Sakura aos filhos. – Agora vamos passear com os tios. E a noite vocês vão saber isso tudo ok? – Os gémeos entreolham-se mas acabam por concordar com o pedido da mãe. – Então agora façam o favor de levar os vossos tios cuscuz para fora para a mama arranjar-se. Pode ser? – OS gémeos riem e começam a empurrar os dois adultos para fora do quarto da mãe.

Sakura assim que se vê sozinha no quarto começa a chorar. As lágrimas caiam involuntariamente pelo seu rosto. Deitada na cama olha para a mão onde tem o anel colocado. Retira-o e olha para o seu interior encontrado as mesmas palavras que lá foram inscritas a seis anos.

" _Para sempre minha fugitiva"_

Palavras que estavam sempre na sua memoria e no seu anel. Desde de Shaoran nunca mais se envolveu com ninguém. Os gémeos eram a prova do amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Sakura sabia que ainda o amava. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela amava-o. Ele era o amor da vida dela. Queria saber por onde ele tinha andado durante os seis anos em que ela teve que criar os filhos de ambos, sozinha.

Não o podia culpar. Ela é k saio e não lutou pelo amor entre eles. E ele afastou-se para deixar ela viver a vida sem ele. Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava.

Sakura estava tão absorvida nas lágrimas que nem reparar no empresário que entra no quarto e se senta na cama.

- Um dia terias de contar a verdade a eles. – Disse Eriol assustando-a ligeiramente.

- Eu sei. Mas não estou preparada. Nem sei onde ele anda. Nem a família dele. – Disse a chorar ainda mais.

- Eu sempre que olho para a Aiko vejo como ela é parecida com o pai. Ao contrario o Akio que sai todo a mim. Mas aqueles olhos de avelã. As vezes, torna-se difícil de olhar para eles sem me lembra dele. Sinto tanto a sua falta, Eriol. – Desabafa a jovem. – E se ele morreu?

- Não exageres. Se ele morre-se eu saberia. Sou amigo de infância dele. Acho que alguém me diria. Mas agora limpa essas lágrimas porque os "nossos" filhos fazem anos e eu já prometi que pagava um gelado dos grandes. – Disse enquanto começava a sair a passo fininho.

- ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA, O QUE TU ROMETESTE AOS MEUS FILHOS? E se eles ficarem com dor de barriga? Ou dor de dentes? – Começa a exagerar como uma mãe galinha.

- Não te despaches que é mesmo isso que farei. – Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Sakura já estava a correr a caminho da casa de banho a começar-se a preparar.

Em 10 minutos já se encontravam a sair do hotel muito felizes. Sakura levava cada um dos seus filhos em cada mão. O casal ia mais atrás apreciar a cena. Parecia um filme. Uma mãe a brincar com os seus filhos sem se preocupar com o resto do mundo, apenas queria ser feliz.

Já tinham almoçado em um restaurante fino das ruas de Paris e agora encontravam-se num jardim sentados num banco a comer um gelado grande que Eriol comprou aos gémeos, mesmo com os protestos da mãe das crianças.

- Se elas ficarem doentes eu mando-te a conta do médico. – Refilava Sakura enquanto comia o seu próprio gelado.

- Ela fala, mas também esta a comer. – Brinca Tomoyo.

- Mas e querida Sakura não te preocupes. A conta do medico eu sei pagar bem. Bastava eu dizer " vamos ter um filho" que… - O rapaz não pode terminar porque já tinha a mulher abraçada a ele muito feliz.

- Eriol estas a falar verdade? – Perguntou a mulher muito feliz. Sakura não se conteve partiu-se a rir com a cena. Eriol estava muito atrapalhado enquanto a mulher começava a fazer planos.

- Tomoyo, amor. Eu estava a…- Mas novamente não teve tempo de acabar. Akio saia a correr pelo jardim deixando o gelado nas mãos da irmã que se estava a aproveitar dele.

- AKIO VEM CA. Aiko onde vai o teu irmão? – Pergunta Sakura ainda vendo o filho uns metros mais perto andar em passo lentos.

- Com um amigo que ele conheceu no sitio onde estão os aviões. – Disse enquanto se lambuzava com os dois gelados.

- Sakura, eu vi o senhor e ele parecia-me familiar. Podia ser um criminoso. – Sakura não pensa em mais nada e vai até onde o seu filho estava. O rapaz estava a espreitar para trás de uma árvore.

Sakura ia calmamente até ao filho que parecia muito entretido a olhar para algo. Sakura aproxima-se o suficiente para notar a presença de outro adulto.

Era ele. O Homem que amava. O Homem que procurava por seis anos. O Pai dos seus filhos.

Shaoran estava diferente, tinha se tornado um alto lindo. Continuava com o charme que aprisionou Sakura a seis anos atrás. Ao velo novamente tinha a certeza que Aiko era a fotocópia feminina dele.

Sakura começa observar o seu filho e o amor da sua vida a observarem algo que ela não conseguia ver. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto mas não conseguia aproximar-se deles. Eles pareciam que conheciam a anos.

- Mas então porque o senhor não tira a foto agora? – Perguntava Akio

- Porque Akio, a melhor das flores de cerejeira é quando elas são livres. É isso que eu espero. Espero que alguma se solte das suas irmãs e siga pelo seu caminho. – Explica Shaoran. Sakura apercebe-se então que eles observavam uma árvore de cerejeira. As flores estavam todas desabrochadas deixando a árvore linda. – Sabes eu a uns seis anos, conheci uma flor assim. Era linda. E ouve uma altura em que se soltou das irmãs. Mas depois teve de voltar para pé delas. E eu tive de ir embora. Era muito triste ver uma flor como ela presa. Rodeada por outras flores. Eu queria só para mim. Se eu a encontra-se novamente, não a deixaria voltar para a árvore novamente.

- A flor era assim tão bonita? – Pergunta o menino curioso.

- É linda. Continua tão bonita como a altura que eu a conheci.

- Mas se o senhor se afastou dela, como sabe que continua bonita? – Volta a perguntar o rapaz. Sakura não consegue conter um pequeno sorriso ao ver a curiosidade do filho.

- Eu consigo vê-la. Não como queria. Mas consigo. Ela tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os teus.

- A minha mama também tem a cor dos olhos iguais aos meus.

- Não os da tua mãe são mais violetas. São diferentes. – Disse Shaoran achando que a mulher que tinha visto o mês passado com o jovem era a mãe dele.

- Sabe, eu vou contar um segredo. Mas não pode contar a ninguém ta bem? – Disse o menino como se fosse fazer a asneira maior do mundo. – Aquela senhora não é a minha verdadeira mãe. – Shaoran ao saber aquilo quase entra em pânico. Ia começar a falar. Mas o pequeno continua o seu discurso. – É a tia Tomoyo. – Shaoran ao saber que a senhora não era assim uma desconhecida para o menino fica mais descansado.

- Então quem são os teus verdadeiros pais? – Pergunta Shaoran ao menino. Akio fica a olhar para a árvore muito quieto enquanto pensava no que iria responder.

Sakura ao reparar a confusão do filho aproxima-se dos homens da sua vida.

- Somos nós. – Disse Sakura chamando atenção do filho e de Shaoran. Shaoran levanta-se rapidamente e olha para trás reconhecendo a voz que tanto ansiava por ouvir.

- Sakura. – Sussurra baixinho. Akio ao ver a mãe vai a correr até ela e atira-se para os seus braços.

- Mama, este é o senhor que me encontrou e me deu para a tia Tomoyo. Conheces? – Pergunta o rapazinho ao ver os dois adultos a olharem-se sem desviarem o olhar.

- Shaoran. – Sakura solta o filho e corre para os braços de Shaoran que não espera nem um segundo para abraçar. Ambos choravam abraçados. Os seus corações pareciam tambores a baterem tão forte. – Tenho tantas saudades tuas.

- Eu também meu amor. Desculpa. Desculpa por ter ido embora e não te ter dito nada. – Disse Shaoran também a chorar. Nesse momento sentem algo abraçar as pernas e ambos. Olham para baixo e dão de caras com Akio com um olhar muito confuso.

- Shaoran, este é o Akio, o meu filho. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto. Shaoran fica assustado e afasta-se dos dois. – É o nosso filho. Bem na verdade, é apenas um deles. Falta a pastinha feminina. Ela é tão parecida contigo. – Disse a sorrir. Shaoran ficou surpreendido com a novidade. Ele era pai? Pai de gémeos? De seis anos. As forças das suas pernas começaram a sumir. Para não perder o equilíbrio apoia-se a uma árvore. Sakura repara na reacção e aproxima-se do rapaz muito preocupada.

- Shaoran? Estas bem?

- Eu sou pai? – Ela fica muda e triste, mas não vê saída sem ser concordar com a cabeça. – De gémeos? – Ela volta a concordar. – E eu tive fora este tempo todo? Tu tiveste de os criar sozinha?

- Não foi bem assim. – Disse Sakura tentando acalma-lo. – Quando descobrimos Eriol foi a tua procura. Mas nem tu nem a tua família, foram encontrados. E ele sempre me ajudou.

- Pois é. O tio Eriol é o papa de faz de conta. – Disse Akio.

- O pai de faz de conta? – Disse sem perceber nada.

- Pois, como não encontramos passei os seis anos sozinha. Mas sempre tive ajuda do meu pai, do meu irmão, o Eriol e claro a Tomoyo. – Disse sorrindo. Shaoran sentia-se mal por saber de tudo.

- Eu tive de sair de lá. Ficamos lá um mês. Mas depois pegamos nas coisas e voltamos para a China. Mas ficamos lá dois anos. Em seguida viemos para França. Consegui uma boa carreira como fotografo aqui. As minhas irmãs também conseguiram arranjar empregos aqui. E é por aqui que temos ficado. Eu tinha de me afastar de ti. – Explica Shaoran. – Eu não queria arruinar a tua vida. Éramos diferentes. O nosso mundo é diferente meu amor. Mas acabei por cometer o maior erro da minha vida. Abandonei a minha felicidade a parte da minha vida. E os meus lindos filhos. – Sakura abre um grande sorriso e abraça-se ao homem. – Desculpa meu amor. Desculpa. – Sakura apenas levanta a mão deixando com que Shaoran repara-se no anel que lhe tinha dado a seis anos atrás.

- Nunca o tirei. – Explica. – E não há nada para perdoar. Só temos de fazer uma coisa a fazer agora.

- O que estas a pensar? – Pergunta confuso.

- Vivermos felizes os quatro juntos.

- Amo-te Sakura.

- Também te amo muito. - Os lábios tanto desejados finalmente se reencontram passado seis anos. O amor ainda se encontrava presente no beijo. O desejo era tão grande como ultima vez que os lábios se encontraram. Estavam tão entregues um ao outro que acabaram por se esquecer de um par de olhos a olhar para eles com uma cara muito admirada.

- Isso é o que o tio Eriol e a tia Tomoyo costumam fazer. Quer dizer que agora a mama também esta casada? – Pergunta confuso. O casal separa-se e olha para baixo e vê o filho a olhar com uma cara muito admirada. Sakura a Shaoran olham entre si e começam a rir.

- Será que isto tem de sempre acontecer a nos? – Pergunta Sakura lembrando-se da noite de natal de a seis anos atrás.

- Bem não sei meu amor. – Responde Shaoran. – Mas onde esta a minha outra filha?

- A Aiko? Bem a Aiko esta… AI EU DEIXEI-A COM O ERIOL E COM A TOMOYO. – Sakura agarra o filho ao colo entrega-o para os braços do pai e pega na mão e leva-os a correr ate onde tinha deixado os outros três.

Ao lá chegaram estava Aiko toda suja de gelado. Tomoyo tentava limpar o gelado, enquanto ralhava com Eriol.

- Bolas Aiko. Olha só como estás suja. Ainda mais comeste o gelado do teu irmão. E agora? – Disse Tomoyo

- O mano demorou. – Disse cruzando os braços e as pernas. Sakura olha a cena e ri.

- Apresento-te a tua outra filha. É a Aiko. A pestinha em pessoa. – Disse a sorrir.

- É parecida comigo. – Disse Shaoran não acreditando na igualdade entre eles.

- Hei hei. O que aconteceu aqui? Bolas Eriol deixo-te a fazer o teu trabalho de pai e sujas-me a minha filha? O que eu farei agora? Hum já sei… Tomoyo que tal teres finalmente os teus filhos? – Disse Sakura a picar o casal. Shaoran ainda não tinha sido notado e encontrava-se a leste da conversa. Eriol olha para Sakura como se a quise-se matar mas repara no amigo de infância.

- Shaoran? – O jovem pai apenas concorda com a cabeça e sente-se a ser abraçado mesmo com o filho ao colo.

- ERIOL ESTAS A TRAIR-ME COM UM HOMEM? – Grita Tomoyo irritada. O rapaz de óculos assusta-se e esconde-se aras de Shaoran que era alguns centímetros mais alto.

- Claro que não meu amor. – Tenta explicar.

- Tu… eu conheço-te. – Disse Tomoyo. – És o rapaz o aeroporto.

- Não é não. – Disse Akio. – É o meu papa. – Agarra-se mais ao jovem deixando todos espantados.

- Sakura, ele é? – A jovem actriz apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Aiko aproxima-se do reencontrado pai e abraça-o muito fortemente como se já o conhece-se.

- Eu gosto do papa. – Disse a pequena deixando todos felizes. – Assim já posso correr atrás do tio Eriol a pedir primos e não terei resposta "vocês os dois são os meus filhos" – Brinca a pequena. Shaoran pega-a ao colo deixando-a no lado oposto ao irmão.

- Hei o meu gelado? – Pede o rapaz

- Algures na minha camisola. Eu tentei procura-lo mas ele desapareceu. – Brinca a menina encanto começa abanar o vestido como se o procura-se.

- Eriol, podes explicar a história de seres o pai dos meus filhos? – Pede Shaoran serio e com uma pontada de ciúmes na voz.

- Bem, o maricas do meu marido…- Começa Tomoyo mas é interrompida por uma gargalhada de Shaoran.

- Não a serio. O Eriol casado? Sakura o que tu fizeste ao meu melhor amigo? – Pergunta ele quando depositava mais um beijo nos lábios doces da moça.

- Bem fi-lo ser pai durante 40 minutos. Por isso ele agora todos os anos neste dia pede para dar os parabéns. É que ele assisti-o ao parto. Mas no fim foi ele que teve de ser assistido que ia desmaiando. – Goza Sakura com a falta coragem do amigo. – É por isso que ele agora não quer ter filhos.

- Hoje é o aniversário deles? – Pergunta Shaoran referindo-se aos filhos.

- É. – Responde Sakura.

- Então meus amores. O que querem como prenda da falta do vosso pai durante os vossos seis anos? – Pergunta aos filhos.

- Nada. Não é mano? – Disse Aiko

- Sim. Nós já tivemos o que queríamos.

- E o que queriam? – Pergunta Tomoyo.

- A mama feliz e o papa ao pé de nos. – Responde os dois em conjunto abraçando os pais que choravam com as palavras dos filhos.

Naquele dia foi o novo começo da vida de ambos. Shaoran depois de muito consegui-o fazer com que Eriol fosse ver os seus filhos nascerem quando descobriram que Tomoyo estava grávida. Shaoran continuo como fotografo, que rapidamente se tornou famoso por todo o mundo. Sakura assumi-o oficialmente o noivado com Shaoran e a história dos gémeos também vieram ao de cima, fazendo com que a actriz se torna-se mais famosa. Os gémeos finalmente estavam mais felizes que nunca, nunca largavam a mãe nem o pai.

Finalmente a vida tinha sido bondosa para as amantes de mundos diferentes.

**FIM…**

**_

* * *

_****_Bem espero que tenham gostado da continuaçao. _**

**_Espero que deixem Reviews._**

**_Alguma coisa mal digam eu nao levo a mal XD_**

**_Bem mana uma continuaçao da tua short, por isso tabme podemos dizer que isto é para ti. _**

**_bjx_**

**_Ate aproxima..._**


End file.
